Half Full Glass
by Doomina
Summary: Na noite de formatura dos Marotos e Lily em Hogwarts havia uma grande festa, algumas discossões, muito álcool e também uma suspresa.
1. Banheiro

**N/A:**

**- **_Agradecimentos super especiais à beta **Moonlit**. Muito amor para você, moça. Obrigada por me ajudar._

- Essa fic foi escrita para o Projeto Volta às Aulas da sessão JL no fórum 6v, utilizando o item "formatura".

- O título é uma expressão em inglês que pode ser usada para indicar se uma situação específica pode ser otimista (glass half full) ou pessimista (glass half empty). Como eu sou \o/, usei **half full** e também por outros motivos que vocês vão descobrir ao ler a fic.

* * *

**Half Full Glass**

por Doom

* * *

Os pés de Sirius batiam contra o chão num ritmo rápido e frenético. Ele olhava do relógio para a porta fechada e de volta para o relógio. Remus experimentava a terceira gravata da fila que havia feito sobre sua cama enquanto observava o amigo pelo canto do olho. Peter ainda estava de toalha, olhando seu armário aberto com uma expressão desanimada. Sirius xingou baixo e se levantou num impulso, caminhando até a porta que encarava já há algum tempo. Peter sobressaltou-se quando o moreno esmurrou a porta com o punho, repetidamente.

- JAMES POTTER! SAI DESSE BANHEIRO! – berrou, ignorando Remus quando este fez menção de mandá-lo baixar a voz. – VOCÊ MORREU AÍ, FOI?

- Já vou! – a voz do amigo foi abafada pela madeira grossa da porta. – Espera mais um pouco.

- Eu já esperei quase três horas, sua noiva! – retrucou Sirius, olhando novamente o relógio. Andou até o seu malão e começou a jogar várias peças de roupas pelos ares enquanto procurava sua varinha. – Vou arrombar essa porcaria.

- Por Merlin, James! – foi a vez de Remus falar, um pouco mais alto para que pudesse ser ouvido, mas sequer perto da gritaria que Sirius fazia ao continuar xingando James. – O que você está fazendo?

- Meu cabelo!

- Ah... Explicado. – Remus encarou o seu reflexo e decidiu não trocar a gravata. – PADFOOT!

- BOMBARDA!

A porta do banheiro escancarou-se e James se encolheu contra a pia, escondendo-se da maçaneta que voou para dentro e atingiu um pequeno quadro pendurado logo acima da privada. Com o ruído dos cacos caindo nos ladrinhos e da torneira pingando, Sirius entrou no banheiro semi-destruído, sem ligar para a porta quase caindo por uma de suas dobradiças estar solta. Ele apanhou um dos vidros de perfume ainda intactos na prateleira e o levou para o quarto. James endireitou o corpo e voltou a se olhar no espelho trincado, lutando contra os fios rebeldes agora sujos de poeira.

- Tudo isso por um vidro de perfume? – indagou Peter, perplexo.

Sirius deu de ombros e abriu o vidro, sem olhar para a expressão reprovadora de Remus. Peter começou a se vestir, ouvindo James resmungar que Sirius havia piorado ainda mais a sua situação, obrigando-o a tomar outro banho para se livrar da poeira. Remus era o único que estava completamente vestido e usava o seu tempo de espera para consertar os estragos no banheiro comunitário, que James desistira de trancar.

- Sabe... Um dia desses eu vou parar de consertar tudo o que vocês quebram. – divagou Remus, a varinha apontada para a cortina em volta da banheira.

- Ah, Moony, você só faz isso porque se sente culpado pelas coisas que quebra na Casa dos Gritos quando nós tentamos fazê-la parecer aconchegante. – James esticou a mão para fora da cortina de plástico. – Sabonete?

Remus fez o sabonete flutuar até a mão do amigo e examinou a dobradiça cuidadosamente, notando que alguns dos parafusos estavam tortos e outros, partidos. Sirius se aproximou, abrindo um sorriso amarelo e puxando o amigo pelo braço e para longe da porta.

- Ah, depois você arruma isso, Moony!

- Depois quando, Pads? Hoje é nossa última noite aqui.

- Sei lá, oras. – desconversou, parando com o braço no ombro do amigo, enquanto ambos se olhavam no espelho mais uma vez – Para de agir como um adulto e divirta-se, Remus. Somos jovens, bonitos e saudáveis, afinal.

- Você é o bonito e eu estou um pouco resfriado.

- Pelo menos você é ainda jovem. – Sirius deu um peteleco em sua orelha – Mesmo que viva de resmungos!

- Ai!

- Ei, gente. – chamou Peter e os dois desviaram o olhar para as duas gravatas em suas mãos – Qual delas?

- Nenhuma. – responderam em uníssono.

- Então eu vou sem gravata.

- Ótimo, Wormtail. – James se manifestou, ajeitando a tolha em sua cintura enquanto andava até o seu armário. – Você sempre reclama delas, mesmo.

- Pronto, então. Vamos?

- Se James não estivesse pelado eu diria para esperá-lo. – alfinetou Sirius, caminhando até a porta que dava para o corredor da torre.

- Se você não tivesse explodido o banheiro, eu estaria vestido.

- Se você não tivesse trancado a porta para arrumar o cabelinho eu não teria... – mas Remus já havia puxado o amigo pelo braço e o restante da frase foi abafado pelo som dos sapatos descendo a escadaria caracol.

James sorriu levemente, sem se importar de ser deixado para trás. Sirius estava certo, pensou o moreno enquanto fitava seu reflexo no espelho. Eram jovens, bonitos e saudáveis e aquela noite deveria ser especial. Afinal, não é todo dia que alguém se forma com louvor depois de sete anos de estudo e de quebra consegue com que sua acompanhante seja a garota mais linda de Hogwarts: Lily Evans. Após alguns minutos, James estava vestindo seu melhor terno, usando o seu perfume mais caro e imaginando a mais perfeita cena envolvendo Lily em seu vestido de festa (ou talvez, sem ele).

Desviou-se dos pensamentos e apanhou a minúscula caixa em cima da escrivaninha, colocando-a no bolso da calça antes de deixar o aposento, assoviando alegremente. Encontrou Lily na sala comunal, sentada em uma poltrona ao lado de um sofá ocupada por Alice e Frank, que com certeza estavam ali apenas por gentileza, pois a ruiva não parecia muito contente. Sua expressão vacilou ao ver James e ela tentou esconder um meio sorriso antes de se levantar, as mãos firmes na cintura.

- Você está atrasado!

- E você está linda. – disse o moreno, beijando a mão da garota que não se convenceu – Ah, Lily, eu tenho culpa se o Sirius explodiu o banheiro bem quan...

- Tá, tá, tá, James, depois você explica – ela fez um gesto displicente com as mãos e acenou para a amiga e seu namorado irem na frente. – Que tal irmos então?

O casal sorriu e Frank segurou a mão de Alice, conduzindo-a até o enorme quadro que abriu a passagem para o corredor onde alguns grifinórios perambulavam a procura de seus pares. James ofereceu o braço à Lily e ela entrelaçou ao seu próprio antes de seguirem para fora do salão comunal.

- Viu? Olha só quanta gente esperando aqui. – comentou o moreno, ajeitando os óculos e passando a mão no cabelo – Não fui só eu que atrasei.

- Você por acaso vê alguma garota aqui?

- Não é óbvio que elas demoram mais que os homens, Lily?

- É. Bem óbvio mesmo. – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e o sorriso maroto em seus lábios fez James corar levemente.

* * *

Essa fic será short e pretendo terminá-la em 4 ou 5 caps pequenos até 1º de Maio. ;D

_Reviews farão com que eu poste o próximo cap até Sábado. =D_


	2. Salão de Festas

Capítulo com um dia de atraso... sorry

Obrigada à **Carol Potter Cullen**,** lilybraun**, **Thaty**, **Layla Black**,** carol mamoru**, **Liih** e **Kaorih** que deixaram reviews.

Agradecimentos especiais à beta **Lori Black**.

* * *

Lily desceu as escadas com cuidado, segurando o braço firmemente entrelaçado ao de James. Não gostava muito de usar salto alto, mas a ocasião pedia por isso. Ao adentrar o salão de festas, esqueceu completamente que seus dedos estavam doloridos e passou a observar – admirada – a decoração do lugar.

Havia milhares de luzes de diferentes cores, que piscavam e brilhavam a cada segundo, iluminando a pista de dança, o palco onde a banda tocava uma música animada e também os cantos onde as mesas estavam distribuídas. Havia três mesas enormes de tudo o que se lembrava de ter comido durante os anos em Hogwarts, inclusive seu prato favorito, batatas cozidas e frango assado. A última mesa estava coberta de diferentes bebidas e os líquidos dentro das taças de vidro reluziam conforme eram atingidos pelas luzes coloridas.

Ela estava com um pouco de sede, então andou com James até o canto da mesa, onde os Marotos estavam reunidos, conversando um pouco baixo entre um gole e outro. Lily logo soube que os garotos estavam aprontando alguma coisa, afinal, estavam cochichando, sendo que o som da banda era capaz de abafar qualquer conversa em tom normal naquele ambiente. Outra certeza absoluta era que estes meninos – agora rapazes – aprontavam 365 dias no ano e Lily duvidava muito que fossem agir diferente naquela noite, embora ela tivesse tido esperanças a respeito disso.

- Lily! – Sirius foi quem a abordou primeiro, um sorriso bobo nos lábios – Você está tão linda que estou com medo de fazer besteiras, porque pensar nelas... Bem, tarde demais.

- Pads... – advertiu James, mas a garota colocou os dedos sobre seus lábios.

- Sirius, você é tão cara de pau que eu tenho pena das garotas que fazem besteiras com você. – o sorriso dele não murchou, ainda que os demais marotos abafassem risadinhas.

- Ponche? – ofereceu o moreno, segurando uma taça e a concha para servi-la, quando a ruiva aceitou. Tomou um gole rápido e sentiu algo queimar sua garganta.

- Deus me livre, tem álcool aqui!

- Cortesia nossa, Lily. – Peter falou animado e piscou para ela, um pouco corado pelo gole que acabara de tomar de sua taça – Colocamos em todos os ponches, sucos de abóbora e também nas cervejas amanteigadas.

- Vocês estão loucos? E se algum professor provar isso?

- Estou ofendido, Evans. – começou Sirius - Você acha que nós, quer dizer, o Remus, não pensou nisso também? – o moreno fez um biquinho falso e contornou os ombros de do amigo com o braço – Mas graças a maravilhosa poção de dissimulação dele, todos que tiverem mais de 19 anos vão sentir apenas o gosto normal das bebidas.

- E vão ficar sóbrios? – pediu James, num sussurro.

- Infelizmente, o que a língua não sente, o fígado irá reconhecer. – ele serviu uma taça a uma garota loira que se aproximou de nós.

Lily colocou a taça sobre a mesa e olhou para os lados, preocupada que alguém estivesse ouvindo a conversa. Havia um grupo de corvinais não muito longe, conversando animadamente enquanto bebiam suco de abóbora batizado de suas taças. Pelo jeito, nenhum dos alunos contaria essa façanha a ninguém, pensou a garota.

- Genial! – James ergueu a mão para cumprimentá-lo e aceitou uma das taças que Peter ofereceu.

Ele a encarou sorrindo, mas murchou ao ver a expressão de poucos amigos estampada no rosto da namorada.

- James Potter, você teve algo a ver com isso?

- Mas é claro que não, Lily. – ele arregalou os olhos, falsamente ofendido.

- Por que eu não acredito em você?

- É verdade, Lily. Fomos só nós três porque sabíamos que James contaria à você e bem, assim não daria certo. - Remus explicou, sem muito arrependimento na voz, o que não era típico dele ao aprontar com os amigos.

- Certo então.

- Nele você acredita? – resmungou o moreno, indignado.

- Ah James, bebe logo seu ponche batizado. – ele obedeceu e logo serviu-se de outro – Mas como você se deixou levar, Remus?

- Ah Lily, eu...er... – ele gaguejou, mas depois sorriu - Somos jovens, bonitos e saudáveis, não é? Vamos aproveitar um pouco. – ele apanhou a taça da ruiva e recolocou o único gole que ela tinha tomado, sorrindo encorajador. Lily tomou tudo num gole só e sentiu sua garganta queimar. Era mais forte do que havia imaginado, mas a garota aceitou ser servida novamente.

- Sirius é o bonito e você está resfriado.

- Como assim, Lily? Eu não sou bonito?

- Você é lindo, James. – sentiu sua voz um pouco esganiçava, então pigarreou – Agora vamos lá comer alguma coisa.

James sorriu, também um pouco embriagado e a acompanhou. Quando Lily olhou por cima do ombro, viu Sirius piscar pra ela e juntar sua taça à de Remus e Peter, num brinde silencioso ao plano final dos marotos.

* * *

_Mais reviews? Cap novo na terça-feira (e não na quarta!)_


	3. Pista de Dança

Obrigada à **Lori**, **Layla Black** e **L. Potter** pelas reviews...

Agradecimentos especiais à **Eris T**., que betou esse novo capítulo. Obrigada moça o/

* * *

- Estou entupido! – grunhiu James, descansando o garfo ao lado do prato e afrouxando a gravata.

- Eu estou _satisfeita_. – debochou a namorada entre risinhos.

O casal havia se fartado com as iguarias da festa enquanto continuavam bebendo os copos de suco de abóbora que os elfos continuavam servindo, portanto era de se esperar que já estivessem bem alterados. Lily olhou ao redor e viu vários casais e grupos de alunos rindo sem parar, enquanto comiam, conversavam ou se dirigiam à pista de dança, onde vários cambaleavam ao som da banda. Viu até mesmo alguns dos professores em passos bem constrangedores, inclusive Filch, que parecia ter se esquecido de vigiar qualquer aluno enquanto rebolava até o chão, acompanhando Madame Pince. Ela riu e voltou seu olhar para James, que fazia biquinho para beber mais uma dose de ponche de sua taça.

- Você não acha que tomou o suficiente? – perguntou, cruzando os braços.

- Não se você quiser ir pra lá. – e apontou a pista de dança, sorrindo para a ruiva enquanto ela sentia que ele havia lido sua mente.

James se levantou e deu a volta na mesa, oferecendo sua mão à namorada, que quase tropeçou ao se levantar da cadeira. O moreno a segurou a tempo, mas cambaleou um pouco e ambos riram. Caminharam até a pista, embora parecesse que eles davam pulinhos conforme tentavam não esbarrar em ninguém ou tropeçar nos próprios pés. Os marotos já estavam lá, chacoalhando o corpo todo e observaram o casal chegar até eles, entre risos. Sirius gargalhando quase tão alto quanto a música.

James segurou a cintura de Lily e guiou-a em alguns movimentos malucos que ela por acaso conseguiu acompanhar. Ambos sentiam-se muito leves e livres, dançando e rindo na pista de dança enquanto várias outras pessoas faziam o mesmo. Em algum momento, uma música lenda começou e então James segurou Lily com mais firmeza entre seus braços, ao que ela sorriu, olhando-o por trás das íris verdes e brilhantes. Encostou a cabeça no peito dele e deixou-se embalar até que... Sentiu seu estômago revirar e saiu correndo da pista, procurando o banheiro mais próximo do salão, não sem antes atropelar um grupo de sonserinas que estavam bêbadas demais para xingá-la.

Após alguns minutos, que mais pareciam horas pela quantidade de coisas das quais Lily havia se livrado, ela se levantou, ajeitando o vestido e abrindo o Box com cautela. Observou o espelho, massageando o estômago devagar, para ter certeza que poderia sair dali sem a abrupta vontade de voltar. Enquanto ajeitava seu cabelo, ela sentiu que havia melhorado e então prometeu que não beberia mais nada naquela noite e que também tentaria evitar que James tivesse o mesmo triste destino dela, há alguns minutos atrás.

Quando pressentiu que estava tudo certo com seu visual, Lily saiu do banheiro a procura do namorado. Ainda estava um pouco zonza quando o avistou na pista de dança, acompanhado de perto pelos marotos e por Marlene. O quê? Ela sentiu algo subindo até sua garganta e aquilo nada tinha a ver com o que ela acabara de fazer. Era raiva e o que subiu foi um berro, que ficou preso em suas cordas vocais quando Alice veio ao seu encontro, perguntando se estava tudo bem.

- Estou ótima! – rosnou, ainda olhando para James e Marlene, dançando mais próximos agora – Mas por pouco tempo.

A amiga acompanhou seu olhar e seu rosto esboçou compreensão. Ela cutucou o namorado para que ele observasse a cena, que fazia Lily bufar cada vez mais alto, mas Frank estava meio zonzo e só viu borrões coloridos na pista, sorrindo e acenando positivamente para a namorada.

- Sabe que não é culpa dele, Lily – apaziguou Alice, mas Lily não pareceu escutar – Ela dá em cima de todos, você sabe.

Lily sabia disso e, mesmo assim, ela marchou até a pista de dança. Os pequenos saltos do sapato quase fazendo buracos no mármore aos seus pés. Ela cutucou os ombros de Marlene, que se virou e sorriu para ela. James quase engasgou com a própria bebida ao ver a expressão furiosa no rosto da namorada. Os marotos apenas riram e aguardaram animadamente o que viria a seguir.

- Olá, Marlene – cumprimentou Lily, cerrando os dentes – Divertindo-se na festa?

- Claro. – respondeu a loira, colocando-se entre a ruiva e o namorado, com uma sobrancelha erguida – Ainda mais agora que encontrei um par que sabe dançar, afinal.

- E se este par pertencer à outra?

- Acho que ela não se importaria de aguardar um ou duas músicas, certo? – deu um sorriso, ao que ela segurou as mãos de James, colocando-as em sua cintura.

Lily segurou-se ao máximo para não pular no pescoço da garota. Pelo canto do olho, ela observou que era exatamente isso o que os marotos e os demais alunos que assistiam a conversa esperavam, então resolveu não dar esse gostinho a eles. Sorriu para Marlene e percebeu que James a olhava confusamente.

- Posso afirmar que não se importaria mesmo. – respondeu, um tom cínico em sua voz - A propósito, adorei os seus sapatos.

- Obrigada, Lily. – ela abraçou James, preparando-se para dançar a música que acabara de começar - Gostei dos seus também.

- Ah é? Que tal vê-los mais de perto com o seu traseiro?

Lily ergueu um pé e acertou as canelas da loira, que cambaleou e deixou-se cair nos braços de James. Antes que pudesse ser detida por Remus, Lily pulou no pescoço da outra e ambas começaram a rolar pela pista de dança, puxando o cabelo e tentando arranhar o pouco de pele exposta da adversária. Lily não conseguia enxergar nada além do borrão loiro em sua frente, movendo-se loucamente enquanto ela tentava evitar aquela sensação estranha no estômago.

Ela não tinha idéia da aglomeração de pessoas à sua volta, algumas animadas com a confusão enquanto outras consideravam separar a dupla sem sofrer qualquer agressão. Quando uma figura adulta finalmente se aproximou, fazendo as garotas se distanciarem com um aceno da varinha, Lily e Marlene viram-se a mercê da professora McGonagall, que pediu para que as duas a acompanhassem para fora do salão.

Os demais alunos voltaram a dançar, exceto os marotos que parabenizavam um atônito James por algo que ele não sabia ter feito.

* * *

_Só mais dois para terminar, hein?_

**_Reviews?_**


	4. Corredor

Esse capítulo não foi betado, portanto peço desculpas se tiver algum erro de portguês muito absurdo. =P

* * *

Sabe aquele momento especial, em que a sensação maravilhosa de várias pessoas te parabenizando sem que você tenha feito algo extraordinário parece durar muito mais do que você esperava? Bem... Aquele não era um desses momentos. Debruçado sobre um enorme vaso amarelo berrante, James se livrava de algumas coisas que possuíam uma cor semelhante, porém um pouco menos chamativa.

- Isso, isso... Põe tudo pra fora, Prongs – dizia Sirius, enquanto dava tapinhas em suas costas. – Acabou?

A resposta de James veio num engasgo e ele arqueou mais as costas, segurando a borda do vaso com ambas as mãos, enquanto percebia um desajeitado Peter segurando a tampa do objeto e virando o rosto para não encará-lo ou o que fazia.

- Por que estamos fazendo isso aqui e não no banheiro? – ponderou Remus, num tom de leve preocupação.

- Você viu o tamanho da fila, Moony? – replicou Sirius, ainda estapeando o amigo, só que com um pouco mais de força agora.

- Por Merlin, mas será que ninguém vai ter um troço como esse monte de álcool ingerido, Padfoot?

- Fica frio, Peter. Essas doses são eficazes, mas não mortais. – quando James finalmente ergueu o corpo para encarar os três amigos, percebeu que todos eles pareciam estar se divertindo ainda, algo que ele não conseguia mais pensar em fazer.

- Talvez devêssemos voltar ao salão. – sugeriu Moony, animadamente - Ficar atento para algo que possa sair do controle, quem sabe?

- Eu apoio essa idéia. – Peter recolocou a tampa no vaso e seu rosto esboçou enjôo por dois segundos ao notar o que havia ali dentro.

- Eu também apoio o retorno ao salão, mas não para ficar de babá para aqueles que não conseguem segurar sua bebida – Sirius sorriu amarelo, abraçando Remus e Peter que aceitaram o gesto. – Que tal, James?

Ele o encarou esperançoso, mas seu estômago voltou a rosnar e James teve que lutar para não levantar a tampa do vaso amarelo berrante novamente.

- Vão vocês na frente... Eu vou procurar a Lily.

Os três fizeram barulhos de beijos usando as mãos, então ele soltou um palavrão que foi o suficiente para despachá-los dali, tropeçando nos pés um dos outros enquanto cantavam "James e Lily, sitting in a tree..."

Sua cabeça começou a girar, ou quem sabe foi o corredor. Ele não tinha certeza, então se encostou na parede, deslizando as costas pelas pedras geladas até chegar ao chão. Esperava que ninguém passasse por ali, afinal, poderiam pensar que ele precisava ser levado à enfermaria. Talvez precisasse mesmo.

Manteve os olhos abertos, observando os vultos coloridos de casais e grupinho de garotas transitando pelo corredor. Sua aparência devia ter melhorado, pois ninguém sequer perguntou se ele estava bem. Esfregou os olhos, apanhando óculos no bolso (que tirara antes do encontro com o vaso) e recolocando-os, somente para visualizar um rosto familiar em sua frente, emoldurado por fios de cabelos espessos e vermelhos.

- Lily! – ele quase gritou, impulsionando o corpo para cima com o intuito de abraçá-la, até lembrar-se de onde ela havia vindo. – Você... hum... Está bem?

- James Charlus Potter – ela chacoalhou o indicador em seu nariz, fazendo-o recuar contra a parede. - E eu juro por Merlin, se você der bola para a Marlene de novo...

- Eu não...

- Não me interrompe! Você tem muita sorte, mais muita sorte mesmo, James Charlus. A professora estava tão atrapalhada que apenas divagou sobre ciúmes e algumas histórias de quando ela era jovem.

James quase riu ao perceber que Lily parecia ter se divertido com as histórias de Mcgonagall, mas segurou o alívio, pois a ruiva só o chamava pelo nome completo quando estava muito zangada. Ficou encarando aquelas belas íris verdes e brilhantes até que fosse seguro dizer algo.

- Então... Acho que desculpe, né? – essas eram as melhores palavras para usar com ela depois de ouvir _James Charlus_.

Ela abriu a boca, como se fosse berrar ou algo do tipo. Então segurou as palavras e baixou o indicador, um tanto surpresa por não estar mais tão zangada. Na verdade, nem lembrava ao certo o porquê começara a discutir.

- Hum... Desculpas aceitas. – James deu um beijo em suas bochechas e viu-a sorrir, mas ao invés de aliviá-lo completamente, aquele gesto dela o fez correr de volta para o vaso amarelo berrante, onde ele se debruçou pela terceira vez naquela noite.

* * *

_Ok, só mais um capítulo para o fim... Eu acredito que ele será um pouco mais comprido que esses, mas se vocês já leram até aqui..._

_Espero que tenham gostado desse ;D_

_Reviews aceleram minha digitação do cap 5, sabiam?_


	5. Banheiro de novo

**N/A:**

Obrigada à Lori por ter revisado esse último capítulo. Você é um amor, moça o/

Agradecimentos super hiper ultra mega master blaster especiais ao meu amigo da faculdade, Jônatas, que contou sobre os acontecimentos desse capítulo e fez o plot dessa fic surgir, para começar. No final eu explico melhor, pois não quero estragar a surpresa.

* * *

- Eu acho que está na hora de subir para o dormitório, James. – sugeriu Lily, o cotovelo apoiado no joelho enquanto ouvia o namorado respirar fundo e não debruçar-se sobre o vazo amarelo berrante em seguida.

- Bem... Você tem razão. – ele esfregou o rosto, sentindo que não sobrara nada mais para por pra fora. – A não ser que você queira voltar ao salão para mais uma dança.

O moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha, sorrindo marotamente, mas Lily apenas rolou os olhos e se levantou, colocando o braço dele sobre seu ombro. James sentiu-se aliviado e ambos seguiram em direção à torre da Grifinória. A sala comunal estava tão cheia que sequer sobrava espaço para que o casal pudesse se despedir direito.

- Aposto que os Marotos ainda não voltaram da festa... – James começou a dizer, num tom levemente malicioso. Lily colocou o indicador sobre seus lábios secos e pálidos.

- Eu não deixaria você subir até o dormitório sozinho. – o maroto sorriu com o comentário – Provavelmente ia desmaiar no caminho. Você está péssimo!

O sorriso de James murchou, mas ele deixou que Lily o acompanhasse até o dormitório, que como previra, estava vazio. A garota sentou-se na cama menos bagunçada (a de Remus) e cruzou a perna, colocando as mãos sobre o joelho.

- Se eu tomar um banho, você fica um pouco aqui comigo? – perguntou James, fazendo cara de coitado.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu a ruiva, levantando-se para apanhar um livro qualquer na estante de Remus e lê-lo enquanto esperava. – Mas não demore...

James quase correu para o banheiro, sem se preocupar muito em fechar a porta por completo, pois o estrago que Sirius havia feito aquela tarde impedia que isso fosse feito. Despiu-se rapidamente, tomando cuidado para não se esquecer de tirar caixinha no bolso da sua calça e colocá-la sobre a pia antes. Ligou a ducha e abaixou a tampa da privada, sentando para esperar a banheira encher um pouco.

Três horas depois...

Lily sentiu alguém cutucar o seu ombro e quanto abriu os olhos, notou o rosto embaçado de Remus através do vapor que preenchia grande parte do cômodo. Ergueu o corpo, sentindo o pesado livro do amigo escorregar do seu decote até o quadril enquanto balançava a mão no ar para afastar a fumaça que logo sumiu num aceno da varinha de Remus.

- O que você está fazendo dormindo na minha cama? – perguntou o maroto, numa expressão confusa.

- Esperando o James tomar banho. Por quê? – de repente, notou o relógio dele em cima da escrivaninha – Por Merlin, já são quatro e meia?

- Pois é.

- Mas e a festa? Já acabou?

- Não. Eu apenas vim checar se o Prongs estava melhor. Ele passou um pouco mal com a bebida, sabe?

- Claro, eu me lembro. Será que ele... – num salto, a garota escorregou para fora do colchão, aflita – Nossa, Remus. Faz três horas que ele está no banheiro.

- Bem... Isso não é nenhuma novidade para mim. – comentou Remus, num tom divertido. – Mas...

Ele caminhou até a porta, com a ruiva em seus calcanhares. O vapor ainda saía pela fresta da porta entreaberta e Lily dispensou explicações sobre o porquê das dobradiças estarem destruídas. Quando o maroto empurrou a porta, ambos constataram o motivo de tanta demora.

James estava sentado nu na privada, os braços esticados ao lado do corpo e a cabeça encostada na parede as suas costas. Havia uma escova de dentes dentro da boca aberta, que emitia sons estranhos conforme ele roncava. Remus segurou uma risada quando viu o queixo caído de Lily. Pigarreou.

- Essa é a primeira vez que você o viu pelado né? – perguntou o maroto calmamente, ao que a ruiva acenou devagar e positivamente, os olhos arregalados – Eu gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo.

Remus andou até James, puxando a escova de dentro da sua boca. O moreno acordou assustado, caindo para o lado e berrando _"Salvem-se todos. Primeiro eu, depois as mulheres e crianças..."_ Lily segurou uma gargalhada, quase engasgando ao fazê-lo. Quando o namorado a notou ali parada, ele fez um movimento rápido e dispensável com as mãos.

- Lily!

- É... Eu acho que garotos realmente não conseguem fazer duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. – comentou Remus, contemplando a escova de dentes em sua mão enquanto a outra fechava o registro e cessava o vapor causado pela água quente e corrente. – É todo seu, Lily.

Remus piscou para a amiga, que riu baixinho antes de fitar James caído no chão, as bochechas tão vermelhas quanto os cabelos dela. Cruzou os braços, chutando para ele uma toalha caída aos seus pés.

- Então quer dizer que você demora no banheiro? – debochou, e viu James sorrir em resposta.

- Dessa vez não foi intencional.

- Ah é? Sua intenção envolvia outro tipo de nudez, por acaso? – quando ele não respondeu imediatamente, ela quase gritou, apanhando um sabonete sobre a pia e jogando nele com mais força do pretendia.

- Ai Lily... Era brincadeira – reclamou o maroto, mas os olhos dela estavam detidos na caixinha ao lado do que ela acabava de pegar.

- O que é isso? – perguntou a ruiva, apontando o objeto e deixando James mais encabulado ainda. Se é que isso era possível.

- Bem... Acho que não há nenhuma outra resposta mesmo.

Ele se levantou, amarrando a toalha na cintura e limpando os óculos embaçados com os dedos antes de andar até a pia e apanhar a caixinha com as duas mãos. Ficou parado um segundo, apenas observando a surpresa no rosto da namorada ao vê-lo ajoelhar-se em sua frente.

- Lily Evans, aceita se casar comigo?

Ela ficou pasma e por um momento James pensou se ela recusaria por ele ter escolhido um momento como aquele para pedir. Ou seja, após ela tê-lo visto nu e roncando sobre uma privada em um banheiro esfumaçado e semi-destruído. Quando ela sorriu, ele relaxou os ombros, aliviado.

- Eu aceito com uma condição. – ele a encarou, confuso – Que a gente invente uma história linda e romântica sobre como você me pediu em casamento para contar à todos que perguntarem ao me verem usando essa aliança.

- Que não envolva banheiros semi-destruídos e roncos?

- E você nu.

Ele fingiu considerar essa última condição, enquanto colocava a aliança no dedo dela e abraçava sua cintura, sentindo as mãos macias da ruiva em seus cabelos.

- Eu topo. – respondeu James, sentindo-se o mais feliz dos formandos de Hogwarts de todos os tempos.

* * *

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

**N/AF:**

Explicando que, na vida real, não foi exatamente isso que aconteceu com o meu amigo Jônatas.

Sim, ele ficou trêbado em um casamento e subiu as escadas do sobrado que mora engatinhando. Ligou o chuveiro e foi surpreendido pelo irmão dele que acabara de chegar da balada horas depois, sentado nu na privada e dormindo, com a água quente enchendo o banheiro de vapor. Porém... A namorada dele não estava presente e ele não pediu ninguém em casamento, e acho que nem vai fazer isso tão cedo. =P

Ele me contou isso durante uma aula e eu dei tanta risada que quase fui expulsa da sala pela professora de Ética e Legislação em Publicidade.

Quando ele soube que eu ia transformar isso em fic, ainda teve o carão de pedir direitos autorais. Alguém acha que ele merece? Hahá. Folgado.

* * *

_Bem... Aí está o fim dessa short para o VAA. (que nem deveria existir, pois o projeto aceitava só drabbles e ficlets, mas eu nem prestei atenção nisso, sendo cabeça de jaca (oi Mah) distraída como sou). Enfim... Espero que tenham gostado._

_Quem leu ou deixou essa fic no Alert, que tal uma reviewzinha hein?_

_A autora agradeçe a manda um abraço._


End file.
